


On Hoodies and Sharing

by LiveLoveLaugh



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLoveLaugh/pseuds/LiveLoveLaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fluffy one-shot about James Vega and his favorite Commander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Hoodies and Sharing

He could not figure out where his hoodie went. One minute it was laying on the top of his workbench while he did his nightly workout, and the next minute it was gone.

There was nobody else in the cargo hold with him, well at least he didn't think there was. He was listening to music on his comm unit at the time, so he really couldn't hear if anyone had come into the hangar, but it was pretty late into the ship's night cycle. As far as he knew everyone was asleep.

"Maybe I left it at the poker table." James Vega said to himself. It wouldn't be the first time he'd left his things lying somewhere else without noticing it. He couldn't count how many times he had "lost" his tools only to realize that he'd simply left them somewhere else.

He grabbed his towel and headed for the elevator, making a mental note to check the observation deck for his hoodie before taking a shower and heading to bed. The third deck of the ship was left deserted. There was a skeleton crew monitoring the systems so everyone else was either asleep or getting what little bit of shore leave they could while they were docked at the Citadel. As James opened the door, he heard what sounded suspiciously like someone snoring.

"What the hell," he muttered to himself. He walked around to the front of the couch and saw Shepard curled up in a ball, datapad in hand, in a very deep sleep. He had to admit, she looked very cute (and extremely sexy), wrapped up in his hoodie which had to be at least three sizes too big.

"So that's where it went," James said to himself. "If you wanted to borrow it Lola, all you had to do was ask."

James bent down and carefully picked her up, making sure not to wake her, and took her up to her quarters to bed.

When Shepard awoke the next morning, she was very confused as to how she got back to her room. She remembered going down to the crew deck to grab a bite to eat and review some reports, but after that things went blank. As she went to stand up, a datapad fell to the floor. She picked it up and saw that it was a note from James.

_Lola,_

_The next time you want to use my hoodie as a blanket, just ask me. I was looking for that thing everywhere!_

_Vega_

_PS- Now that I think about it, just keep it. You look way better in it than I do._

_PPS- Did you know that you snore? Did you know you snore rather loudly?_


End file.
